Taller Hameron
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: una coleccion de relatos Hameron odio esa palabra, buskemos otra.. entren y vean! R
1. Presentacion

**TALLER HAMERON**

**By Hari Haibara/Dra. Allison Cameron.**

**Holaaa!!!! Bueno, obvio, no me conocen, porque soy nueva en esta sección (publique algo por Yugioh y en Digimon también, pero ni se molesten, están abandonadas n.nU) **

**En fin, esto es... como decirlo... "el alivio de mi alma durante esa tortura conocida como instituto y la muestra de que estoy medio p'alla con House" Sip, creo que esa es la expresión correcta. **

**Nah, solo son historias, la mayoría cortas (entiéndase que para mi "corto" significa "tres hojas de libreta cuadriculadas escritas por delante y por detrás como mínimo")**

**Espero que os gusten, son simples escenitas Hameron (horrible palabra, busquemos otra, yo propongo Houron, me gusta mas jeje) Es mi pareja adorada y siempre lo sera, así que si no les gusta, se equivocaron de fic, sorry!!!!! **

**Espero que les gusten. Soy bastante irregular con las actualizaciones, recen por que me aburra!!!**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, acepto sugerencias, así que si tienen una buena idea, me la comentan n.n Editare las historias para contestar reviews.**

**Gracias a todos**

**Hari/Cameron **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DIN DON DIN - DE AQUÍ PARA ABAJO ACTUALIZACIONES Y COMENTARIOS - DIN DON DIN**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PARTICIPEN EN EL CONCURSO DE FANFICTION HOUSE&CAMERON Y UNANSE AL CLUB:  
groups(punto)msn(punto)com/HouseCameronFanClub/home  
****Seguro que les va a gustar, animense, que pierden???**


	2. Historia 1: Renuncia

**Historia 1: **

_**Renuncia**_

**Cuddy, completamente furiosa, abrio la puerta del despacho de House, quien estaba viendo su novela.**

**- House!!!! - el medico dio un salto en su asiento - Mira esto!!!! - agito un papel frente a su rostro - Que has hecho ahora???**

**- De que hablas???**

**- De Cameron!!!!!**

**- Cameron????**

**- Mujer, inmunologa, castaño-pelirroja, guapa...**

**- Ya se quien es Cameron!!!! Lo que quiero saber es que pasa con ella!!!!**

**- Renuncia!!! - House se quedo helado, aunque Cuddy no lo noto - Que demonios le has hecho ahora????**

**- Nada!!!! - se defendio - De hecho... apenas hemos hablado últimamente... - murmuro House como para si mismo**

**- Algo gordo has tenido que hacer!!!! - Cuddy no le creia (logico...) - Ha venido a mi despacho, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, pero muy serena, y me ha dado esta carta pidiendome su renuncia. **

**House permanecio en silencio. Al ver que no decia nada, la directora siguió:**

**- Mira, no se que rayos le has hecho, o dicho, o dejado de decir, pero arreglalo, porque Allison Cameron es la mejor inmunologa que tenemos y no podemos permitirnos perderla.**

**Mas silencio. Cuddy lo dejo por imposible**

**- Eres el peor ser humano que haya visto jamas. Haz lo que te de la gana, pero como ella se vaya, cas tu detrás. **

**La mujer salio del despacho dando un fuerte portazo.**

_**Ha venido a mi despacho, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, pero muy serena**_

_**Eres el peor ser humano**_

_**Allison Cameron**_

_**Allison Cameron**_

_**Allison Cameron**_

_**Allison Cameron**_

_**Allison Cameron**_

_**Allison Cameron **_

_**Allison Cameron**_

**Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. **

**Como habian llegado las cosas a ese punto??**

**Como habia podido permitir que Cameron dejara de hablarle, que se fuera de su lado??**

**Ella siempre habia estado ahí**

**- "Pero tu siempre la has tratado mal" - dijo una vocecita en su cabeza**

**Si, era cierto. Pero tambien era cierto que Cameron aguantaba, porque lo admiraba, porque lo _amaba_- Y House hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo, porque ya habia sufrido bastante. **

**- "Temes que se convierta en otra Stacy, pero aun asi la amas - dijo la misma vocecita de antes**

**Si, la amaba, Y si, temia que todo acabara como con Stacy. La ultima vez que se enamoro acabo con una pierna muerta!!! A saber como terminaria esta vez...**

**- "Asi que prefieres ser infelix y hacer sufrir a la mujer que amas a descubrir hasta donde podria llegar vuestra felicidad, solo por una relacion que ya esta mas que acabada. Stacy ha rehecho su vida, esta casada y tu ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar que amas a tu subordinada. Patetico. No eres mas que un cobarde"**

**La vocecita cojonera tenia razon. Era un miserable cobarde incapaz de aceptar sus sentimientos. Y lo peor es que habia dañado a lapersona que mas le importaba. **

**Casi sin pensarlo cogio su baston y salio tan rapido como su cojera se lo permitia. **

**Allison Cameron estaba en pijama, agazapada en el sofa. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Su ropa, humeda. Le dolia la cabeza. Habia llorado durante horas.**

**Llamaron al timbre. Cameron de seco las lagrimas y fue a abrir la puerta. **

**Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba en la puerta.**

**Y, cuando fue tomada por la cintura y su visitante la beso, casi se desmaya.**

**Poco a poco, House hizo el beso mas profundo, mas dulce, mas pasional. Lentamente, Cameron respondio ese beso. Mantuvieron sus labios juntos, devorandose el uno al otro, hasta que la falta de oxigeno les obligo a separarse.**

**- Te quiero - susurro House, con ternura**

**Como respuesta, Cameron le dio un beso dulce y breve. Después sonrio:**

**- Te quedas a cenar??? He pedido pizza...**

**FIN**


	3. Historia 2: Patetica

_**Patética**_

_by Hari Haibara_

**_N/A:_ **Hace mucho que no publico nada en este apartado... bueno, pues este no es un fic corriente, recuerdo (para los que anden escasos de memoria) que son escenas sueltas HouseCameron. En fin, esta se me ocurrió en clase de Tecnología (hablando de circuitos eléctricos, resistencias, transistores etc., por si le interesa a alguien) de modo que se lo dedico a Carles, el profe (ya me explicaran cómo demonios relaciono la tecnología con... ejem... "esto" pero yo soy así... tendré que hacer alguna teoría hiper-estrafalaria con Naya un día de estos...) Ah, una última cosa, y no es por andarme de nada, pero como actualizo esto de pascuas a ramos, les recomiendo que activen los avisos (abajo, en el cuadrito de opciones de los review, la opción es Add Story to Story Alert, les manda un mail cuando actualiza) para que sepan cuando hay nuevo capi.

**_Disclaimer:_ **House, MD no me pertenece... así seria la serie si lo fuera XD

**_Thanks to:_ **El profe de tecno XD por supuesto (peloteo, peloteo!!! que la noria aún no está terminada...) también a mi amiga Naya Kiara, por escucharme y guardarme el secreto (igual, si lo larga yo tengo uno comprable...) a ver cuándo nos hacemos sesión de RadioPatio24h!!!!! jeje y también darle las gracias a Lis Black n.n que me puso entre sus autores/as favoritos... estas cosas me llenan de orgullo n///n

Y ya me dejo de monerías y empezamos el fic.

**Patética**

Post Sin Razón  
(último capitulo de la segunda temporada)

**N/A: **más bien, "Post primer o segundo intermedio de House..."

Parecía un día como otro cualquiera. Pero no lo fue. Ni mucho menos. Estábamos en la sala de diagnóstico, haciendo lo de siempre, osea, nada.

Y entonces entró él. Fue... no sé como decirlo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Una conversación a primera vista estúpida. Y _él _en su línea habitual.

Pero tras el disparo... dios mío... por un momento que había recibido yo el balazo.

Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes que me parecieron eternos.

Los tres nos levantamos tan deprisa como nuestras temblorosas piernas pudieron. Aquel hombre no nos dejó acercarnos.

El segundo disparo... No lo recuerdo tan bien como el primero, pero tuve que agarrarme a la mesa. Creí que me desmayaría.

Y se fue. Corriendo. Como si se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Nosotros nos lanzamos sobre _él _¿qué otra cosa hacer?

Le tomé el pulso e intenté contener la hemorragia de su cuello. Veía a Foreman taponando la otra herida y oía a Chase pidiendo ayuda. Pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Años de carrera y... cuando la persona que más quiero me necesita... no recuerdo ni como poner una tirita.

Es curioso, el tiempo. Me pareció que médicos y enfermeras tardaban milenios en llegar. Fueron tan apenas diez segundos. Pero a mi me parecieron cien años.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, nos dirigíamos a urgencias a toda la velocidad posible.

"Te vas a curar" Le decía, con toda mi esperanza puesta en esas palabras. Sentí como me tomaba del brazo.

- Dile a Cuddy... que me ponga Ketamina - fueron las débiles palabras que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuddy llegó por el pasillo.  
- Ketamina - me oí decir - Quiere que le pongas Ketamina  
- A quirófano - dijo ella - YA!!!

Quise ir, pero alguien me lo impidió. Wilson me obligó a permanecer con él y me abrazó. Yo estaba como en estado de shock.

Fui al vestuario a cambiarme de ropa. Al ver mi camisa ahí, roja, manchada con _su _sangre se me vino el universo encima. Rompí a llorar. Wilson entró y volvió a abrazarme. Y yo lloré todo lo que quise. Hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas.

James Wilson... Le debo mucho. Ese día se portó como un auténtico ángel. Me consoló lo mejor que pudo y me escuchó.

Pasadas las horas, horas interminables en las que Wilson, Chase y Foreman se turnaban para impedirme ir a quirófano. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Cada vez que me lo impedían, las piernas volvían a fallarme. Me trataban como a la esposa abnegada que no podrá aceptar que su marido ha muerto. Y en cierto modo así me sentía.

El tiempo pasaba, y aunque mi reloj mostraba que no era demasiado, mi corazón sentía que era eterno.

Finalmente, lo dejaron en una habitación. Y a mí con él. No se exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve ahí. Unos tres días. Apenas me moví. Solo para ir al servicio y poco más. Wilson, Cuddy, Chase y Foreman se turnaban para venir a traerme comida y hacerme compañía. Le pedí a Chase unos libros y él y Foreman se repartieron mis horas de consulta.

Una vez me entretuve hablando con una señora.

- ¿Su marido? - me preguntó - Verá como todo se arregla. Tenga fe. Se nota que se quieren. Dios no separará a una pareja tan bonita.

Me quedé sin habla. ¿Yo? ¿_Su _esposa? Sí, claro, y en las fallas no se tiran petardos...

Esa conversación me hizo reflexionar. Realmente, parecíamos un matrimonio, vistos desde fuera. Nuestras reacciones eran similares a las de cualquier pareja que, por mucho que pelee, permanece unida. Salvo por la parte del matrimonio. Y la del amor. Es ridículo. Tengo treinta años. Y el corazón de una chiquilla de quince.

- Eres patética.

En ese momento, sentí el mayor alivio y algo de temor. Casi me había leído el pensamiento. Le miré. Sonreía. Le miré. Era _él_. Y había vuelto. Tal y como era.

**The end**

**Nota dirigida a Miri Sakelbout, Naya Kiara, Nuri y Rei Higurashi: **los comentarios "pijerío infantiloide de novela de las tres y media" o cualquier similar, os los metéis... en la taquilla del insti... que de eso me doy cuenta sola, gracias. Todo lo demás es bienvenido.

**N/A: **un poco "rosita" ... como de novela de las tres y media XD pero me salió así y del tirón. Espero que les haya gustado... manden review, aunque sea para lanzarme una bomba o algo así... gracias al que se lo haya tragado... Así me hubiera gustado a mí el capitulo n.n En cuanto a otros fics mios, las próximas semanas me voy a retrasar, por examenes y un viaje de tres dias a Madrid con el insti n.n lo sientoooo!!!!!


	4. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
